A game of blade
by jamesb497
Summary: Before the fight to take back Trista Rean challenges Alisa to a game of blade. But he has another purpose for this game. Day 21 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

Before the fight to take back Trista Rean challenges Alisa to a game of blade. But he has another purpose for this game.

I do not own The legend of heroes.

Please Forgive spelling and punctuation

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

'Almost time." Rean thought.

Rean was walking around the Courageous. Trying to calm his nerves a bit, In about an hour they were going to reclaim Trista.

'Thinking back on it. We've been through a lot to get here.'

Rean remembers when he first woke up after being knocked out for a month after his battle with Crow. When he learned that a month had past he had nearly lost all hope.

But when Valimar told him that his classmates were alright he was so relieved that he fell to his knees.

Reuniting with all it truly made him happy. Especially when he reunited with Alisa.

After their dance at the festival he felt something for her. And it only grew when they reunited in Nord. When she hugged him he felt his heart skip a beat.

It was only after their talk in the hot spring that he released what he was feeling was. Love. He was in love with Alisa.

He had tried a few times to tell her, but there haven't been many times where he could do so and the times where he could something interrupts. Last time was Valimar.

Rean sighed as he walked into the game room.

'Maybe a game of blade will clear my head.'

Rean then walked up the blade table and pulled out his deck.

'Now who should I ask to play?'

Rean thought about who to call but then a thought crossed his mind. 'Wait maybe now's my chance?'

Rean then smiled and then pulled out his ARCUS.

"So let me get this straight, you want to play a game of blade now?" Alisa questioned him.

"Yep." He said as he cut his deck of cards.

"Why now though? We're going to be taking back Trista and the Academy in the next hour."

"I know. but I need something to clear my head and a game of blade always does the trick."

Alisa look at him skeptical. "What are you up to Schwarzer?"

"Nothing."

Alisa gave him a sharp glare.

"Really Alisa I just need to clear my head." He said trying to persuade her.

"And what exactly is on your mind Rean?"

He finished shuffling his deck and said. " I'll tell you what if you beat me I'll tell you."

Alisa sighed and pulled out her deck. "Fine Rean your on."

Alisa cut her deck and shuffled her cards.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well then."

"Let the battle begin." They both said as the drew their ten cards.

"Draw." Rean drew a 4 and Alisa drew a 3.

"Your up first."

Alisa place her card down.

"Hey Alisa?"

"Yeah Rean."

"We've been through a lot together over the past year."

"Yeah."

"From our meeting at the train station to the trap door incident."

Alisa's face turned red as he mentioned the incident.

"I told you to forget that!" She exclaimed.

"Haha Sorry. Anyway remember when we were in Nord was the day you told me about your family."

"Yeah. The stars under the night sky. I never seen something so beautiful before."

He nodded.

"Then in Roer we talked about your mother."

"Yeah and then you went off to have a little meeting with Caption Claire." She said. Glaring at him as she played her next card.

"Hey, I had Fie with me." He argued.

"Only because she followed you." She countered.

Rean sighed as he played his next card.

"Anyway then we spent time during the festival and dance by the bonfire."

"Yeah. You were good on your feet by the way."

"Well I've had a bit of practice. "Then-" Rean stopped to take a breath.

"We were separated." She finished.

"Yeah." Rean played his next card.

"We I woke up and learned that I had been asleep for a month. I nearly lost hope." But when Valimar told me when you were alright I fell to my knees because I was so happy to know that all of you were okay."

"Rean." Alisa set her cards down and walked over and gave him a hug.

"Alisa?"

"Rean it's alright we're all together now it's okay."

"Yeah." He set his cards down and hugged her back. "When we were reunited just hugged me just like this.

"Then after our talk in the hot spring I realized something."

"Realized something? What?"

Rean broke the hug and picked up his hand.

"If you want to know then you have to beat me."

"Really?" Rean only nodded.

"Fine your on Schwarzer." Alisa walked back around and picked up her hand.

The scores were Rean 18 Alisa 20

Alisa had 3 cards and Rean had 4

"Blot." Rean took out Alisa's 6 bringing her to 14 .

"Mirror." Alisa flipped the scores to her 18, Rean 14

"Force." Rean double his score bringing it to 28..

"Mirror." Alisa once again flipped the scores to 18 to 28

"Bolt." Rean destroyed the Force card bringing her score to 14.

"Seven." Alisa played the last card in her hand bringing her score to 21.

Rean Stared at her cards then back to the card in his hand.

"Well you win."

"Really?"

"Yep all I got is a 2."

Alisa collected her cards and put them back. "Okay a deals a deal Rean now tell me what has been eating away at you? And what exactly did you realize after our talk in the hot springs?"

"I've technically already told for the 1st part I've been thinking of everything up to this point." He said as he walked over to her. And as for your 2nd question."

Rean leaned into her.

"R- Rean what are yo-"

Rean captured her lips in his own . They stayed like that for 2 seconds then he broke the kiss.

"Sorry I know stealing a kiss from you isn't something that I'd normally do, but I-I needed to make sure that you knew that I love you Alisa."

Then he turned around and walked towards the door

"When the battle starts I'm only going to have 1 secondary contractor for the battle. Alisa if you feel the same way then I want it to be you." He said as he walked out the door."

Alisa just stood there shocked. She backed up against the wall.

'He loves me.' she thought.

Alisa put a hand to her lips and smiled.

'Rean loves me the boy I love loves me.'

Alisa looked as the table and saw that his blade deck was still there. She walked over and picked up the last card that was in his hand and saw that it was a seven.

'He let me win.' she thought as she collected the rest of his cards.

"Attention crew we will be arriving in Trista air space in 30 minutes." Towa's voice rang over the intercom.

Towa's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Rean. I need to find Rean.' She thought as she made her way out of the room. When she did she saw Gaius.

"Hey Gaius. Have you seen Rean?"

"Rean? Yeah he said he was going to the hanger to talk to Valimar."

"Thank you."

She walked into the Elevator and hit the button to go to the hanger. During the ride down she placed her hand over her heart.

'Come on Alisa you got this.' She thought as the elevator door opened.

When she stepped out she saw Rean in front of Valimar.

"Half an hour left you ready Valimar?" Rean asked.

"Yes I have more than enough mana for the battle." he said.

"That's good."

"By the way Rean will Alisa Reinford be your secondary contractor for the battle like you planned?"

"I asked her, but I'm not sure she'll-."

"I will be."

Rean jumped and turned around and saw Alisa standing behind him.

'Why didn't I sense her coming ?' He thought.

Before he could say anything she hugged him.

"Rean I will be your secondary contractor for this fight.

"Alisa does that mean you-" Before he could finish she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they broke apart she looked him in the eye and said. "Rean Schwarzer I love you too. Oh and here by the way." She said as she handed him his blade deck".

"Alisa." He put his deck away then he pulled her in for a hug.

"Attention crew we will be arriving in Trista air space in 25 minutes." Towa's voice once again rang over the intercom.

"Well I guess we should get ready. He said as he tried to get out of the hug but Alisa wouldn't budge.

"Alisa?"

"Just 5 more minutes please."

Rean wrapped his arms back around her. "Alright 5 more minutes."

The two stood there in each other's arms unlit it was time you them to get ready to take back their home.


End file.
